


Photo Albums

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Lily and James go through photo albums as well as make memories themselves.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Photo Albums

Team- kenmare kestrels  
Beater Prompt- Connect your fics by using the same romantic pairing as the focus of your fic.  
Additional prompts- 8.(dialogue) "Was the sarcasm really needed?" "Absolutely," 9.(object) photo album.  
Word count-1099 words

*********************************  
It is their first Christmas Eve together. Lily has joined James and Sirius at the Potter residence to celebrate the occasion. It isn’t like Lily wants to be at her own home that day anyways since Petunia is bringing over her pathetic boyfriend, Vernon, for dinner. 

They have a deal: Petunia gets to have her boyfriend over for Christmas Eve while Lily will spend the day at James house, and then Lily gets to have James over for Christmas. Lily gets to spend two days over the school break. It is a win-win situation for her. 

The Potters welcome her with open arms. She feels right at home there. Mr Potter cracks jokes to make her at ease. Mrs Potter talks to her about her family. Sirius spends the whole night teasing her. James keeps sending her loving looks throughout the night. 

Dinner is a joyous affair filled with continuous laughter. Spending time with the Potter parents makes her realize where James gets his love for pranks and humour. She can't help but preen at the thought that her night here is probably going better than what's going on back home. 

After dinner, Sirius brings out a couple of photo albums to show to her. He promptly drops the albums in Lily’s lap. “Here, have fun seeing James’s childhood pictures with him. I am going to go floo call Remus,” Sirius tells her before disappearing from the room. 

“Very subtle,” Lily comments once he disappears from the view. 

"I am just glad he finally left us alone," James tells her as he settles besides her.

He pulls her back towards him so that her back is resting on his chest. He kisses her hair. "Do you want to see these albums?" he asks her.

"Yes," Lily turns to kiss him on his mouth. 

She then opens the top most album on her lap. It is filled with baby pictures of James. 

While going through the album Lily can see that James has been mischievous since the very beginning. There are pictures of James playing with his toys. James flying his toy broomstick with his father supervising him. There are some pictures of James snuggled with his mother. 

There are also pictures of James with other family members and a couple of them with their house elf. 

"Cute," Lily comments, smiling at the pictures. 

“Well, I was a cute baby," James boasts.

"Just like that I change my opinion," Lily teases him.

James just laughs it off. 

Looking at the pictures, Lily wonders if their children would look like James or like her.

The thought almost makes her blush. She is thinking way ahead into the future. They have only just started dating recently. Children are not going to come anytime soon.

The next album is filled with James’ pictures from before Hogwarts. It captures all the mischief that James went through as a child. 

She is glad that she has this chance to view James's life before she met him. 

It also makes her realize that James's mischievous side is just as attractive to her as his mature side. That even when she hated him for his childish behaviour she had still loved him.

If only she had realized sooner. Then they would have had more time together. No, she is not going to think about it. She is going to let bygones be bygones.

“I am in love with an angel,” Lily says to him as she looks at yet another mischief unfold in the photo in front of her.

"Was the sarcasm really needed?" James whines. They both knew that he is anything but an angel. 

"Absolutely," Lily tells him before pulling him for a kiss. James smiles against her lips. 

The next album is James throughout his Hogwarts years. There are several pictures that have the rest of the marauders in them. There are more pictures of the four of them than of him alone.

Lily smiles at the thought of how their friendship had developed throughout their time at Hogwarts. 

She has witnessed it in person, yet seeing it captured in photos is endearing. She hopes James can stay friends with them after school as well. She knows how much they mean to James. 

James tells her various stories behind the photos as if Lily has never heard about them from the rumour mills of Hogwarts before. She plays along with him, asking all the right questions to keep the conversation going. 

“Let’s start a photo album of our own. Let's fill it with our own memories,” James quietly tells Lily once they finish going through all the albums.

Lily glances at the album that had the pictures of the senior Potters. The album had captured their relationship from their dating days to their present life.

She knows she wants that for themselves too. She wants to be able to show their kids and their partners their journey just like they went through minutes ago. 

Her answer is easy. "Let's start the album today," she replies to James.

James gives her a huge grin and runs to get a camera for them to use. "Hey, Sirius, get back in here," he shouts as he runs away.

Sirius pops his head in from the library. "What's going on?" he asks confused.

"We are taking pictures," Lily answers him.

James returns by then and hands the camera to Sirius before settling on the couch with Lily.

"Wait, I am the cameraman? I thought you called me to be in the pictures." Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"We will include you in a picture or two but first click our pictures," James tells him.

"Mean," Sirius mutters before getting into the position to take their pictures.

He takes several pictures of them before they call a house-elf to take pictures of three of them. 

By the time, they finish the photo session it is time for Lily to go home. 

"I will see you tomorrow," James tells her as he kisses her goodnight. 

"I will be waiting for you," Lily kisses him back.

They share one more kiss before Lily floos home. 

Next day, James hands Lily her present. She opens the present to find a brand new photo album that already has their pictures from last night.

Lily traces the pictures feeling happiness burst through her. She decides then they will get more pictures tonight to add to the album.

"Thank you for the present. It's perfect." Lily kisses James on his cheek.

"Anything for you Lily. Anything," James replies to her, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
